<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Same, Same but Different by Charlie_Harrison1806</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860874">Same, Same but Different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806'>Charlie_Harrison1806</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I like Amy, Prison, Short, Smut, but in this she is a bit of a bitch, mark drinks alcohol, reader is a good samaritan, real world break up, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how these normally go. You meet your idol, fall in love, shit happens, you end up together, fight occurs, ends happily ever after. Not this time.</p><p>You found him laying in an alley, drunk. Something dangerous enough for anyone but especially for him. He ends up in hospital by the morning, your quick thinking and background his saving grace but what happens when not everyone sees it that way.</p><p>Will Mark remember what happened before he ended up in hospital or will you end up as the newest creep in modern pop culture?</p><p>!!!Eventual smut, real world break up, suggested death of celebrity!!!</p><p>Also, its gonna be relatively short. I'm trying not to become utterly obsessed with Mark and writing fanfiction doesn't help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt sick as the smell of vomit and booze filled my nose and made my eyes water. As I walked past an alley way, I heard a glass bottle clutter behind a skip bin and turned my head. The alley was dark and it made me feel uneasy so I walked a little faster. I heard someone start stumbling around behind me, so I switched the side of the road I was walking down.</p><p>I glanced over my shoulder and sighed at my own paranoia when I saw no one behind me, a small smile gracing my lips. As I walked past another alley way and turned my head to see a man passed out on the ground. His brown hair was covered in the vomit that was surrounding him. I wanted to walk past him but something told me I couldn’t; I had to help.</p><p>“Hey Mister. Are you okay?” I asked loudly, hoping for a response so I could just keep walking. When there was no response, I got closer and pushed his shoulders slightly. Still no response.</p><p>“Oh shit,” I swore as I recognised the unconscious male. I contemplated calling an ambulance but decided against it; I’d take him to my flat and monitor him over night.</p><p>“Mister Fischbach can you hear me?” It felt wrong saying that instead of Markiplier but I shook my head and kept trying to get any kind of response figuring that I should probably let him know in some form or another before he wakes up somewhere that he doesn’t know.</p><p>I froze when I heard a barely audible groan but decided to check him for injuries before moving him when no more noise emanated from him. I rolled him off his stomach and onto his side before trying to rouse him from sleep again; two of my fingers resting on his pulse point with my wrist in front of his mouth to monitor his heart and breathing.</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>“The floor of an alley in the middle of LA,” I stated seriously because I didn’t know the exact name of the alley.</p><p>“Whoa! Don’t get up. You need to wait for a few minutes,” I told him sternly as I tried to hold his shoulders down to stop him from getting up.</p><p>“No. I gotta get to… home. I’ve gotta get home,” Mark’s eyes were unfocused and glazed, his mind seeming to lag too far behind his mouth as his jaw opened and closed repetitively while his body seemed to sway.</p><p>“Look, I’ll help you get to a restaurant that is around the corner so that you can get some food in you to help you sober up. Okay but I can’t leave you alone and I am scared of what will happen if you do end up alone,” I admitted before pulling one of his arms over my shoulder and trying to help pull him up to his feet.</p><p>“I don even… KNOW how I got drunk. I had a water and then pretty girl is hovering over me in an alley. Did you know you are preeety. Verry preee…” “Shit. Fuck, shit. Shit.” I swore as all of Mark’s weight fell onto my shoulder’s as he half passed out and half fell asleep while we were walking. I stumbled to a stop and managed to get his weight on my chest to that hr was leaning on my whole body rather than just my side.</p><p>“You’re heavier than you look Markimoo,” I whispered to myself more than the unconscious Markiplier leaning on me. I managed to half drag, half carry… okay. I completely dragged his drunk butt out to the small café/restaurant, mostly grateful that the street was almost completely empty and that the café seemed peaceful and semi abandoned at two o’clcok in the morning.</p><p>“What happened?! Where the…” “You passed out and I have basically dragged you out here so you aren’t in a dark alley. I can take you in there and get some food and something non alcoholic to drink. Yes or no?” I asked, thinking that this was the easiest way to talk to him and have him understand.</p><p>“Which answer gets me food?” I sighed and tried to get the door open while dragging his half dead butt into the café.</p><p>“Hey (Y/N). Do you need a Cure for him?” I smiled and nodded my head to the elderly woman whom I saw every night that I came home from work late. She would give me leftovers from the café for free because I would help her clean up the café since her workers would piss off early from work. Without permission.</p><p>“Better make it two in case,” I told her when I turned to look at Mark while I dropped him into a booth seat in the corner of the café. I then left his side, after ensuring he wasn’t going to choke, and went to help clean the café.</p><p>“So, who is he? Boyfriend?” I laughed at the older woman’s comment as she made her famous Cure for Mark.</p><p>“I wish. He’s an internet celebrity who shouldn’t be drinking alcohol,” I explained making her laugh.</p><p>“Ah, so this is one of the people you fangirl to me about,” I smiled at her and nodded slightly.</p><p>“Yeah. Something like that,” I admitted, glancing up at Mark who’s eyes were still kind of glazed and distant as he seemed to watch the older woman and I.</p><p>“Here, go feed your imaginary boyfriend,” I laughed but took the two Cures over to the booth and sat next to Mark, using my body to keep him sitting upright as he tried to eat the food in front of him.</p><p>“This tastes funny,” Mark whined after taking a bite, pushing the plates to the other side of the table.</p><p>“Eat.” I ordered him, pushing the plates back in front of him.</p><p>“No,” he complained, crossing his arms and putting like a child.</p><p>“You aren’t going anywhere until you’ve eaten. So eat,” he dropped his head in defeat and began eating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll come and help out on Wednesday. I have it off so I’ll work to pay off the food for him,” I told the older woman as I dropped the plates on the sink in the kitchen, Mark had literally licked the plates clean.</p><p>“I’ll see you then, darling. Be safe,” I rolled my eyes at the woman’s unsaid meaning behind her last two words.</p><p>“Not happening. I better get him to a bed so he can sleep though,” I informed her before heading back to Mark to see him slouched over the table and fast asleep. I checked his pulse again and his breathing before waking him, knowing that he was okay at the moment.</p><p>“What happened?” Mark asked. He seemed to be waking up less and less, like his brain was trying to shut off for the night.</p><p>“You feel asleep. Come on, I’m taking you to my place so that I can make sure you don’t die in your sleep,” I told him, wrapping an arm around his chest and pulling him out from the booth and getting him to try and walk to my apartment.</p><p>For the most part it was uneventful and I even managed to get him into my apartment and the spare bedroom with no issues but then the issues started again. He was out for the count now and I couldn’t wake him up. I wasn’t sure if I should leave him in his clothes or not, they were still covered in vomit and wet from the small puddle he had been laying in. I sighed and wondered how long until someone arrested me for trying to help him.</p><p>I dropped him onto the bed, trying to keep him sitting as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I then laid him down on his back and grabbed his shoes, pulling them off his feet before taking his socks off followed by his belt and jeans. Movies make it look so much easier than it really is. I pulled the sheets and duvet down the bed on the other side before rolling him over and into the bed, pulling the sheets up to cover his legs. I was about to go and get some aspirin and water when I heard his stomach start to complain.</p><p>“Fuck,” I ran to the laundry and grabbed a bucket, barely making it back in time to stop him from vomiting on the carpet. I waited with the bucket as I watched a half awake Mark trying not to be sick again.</p><p>“You’re starting to look better,” I told him when he laid back on his side facing the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Why are you helping me?” I looked at Mark as he seemed to stare at me, his eyes still kind of glazed.</p><p>“Because my parents would gut me if I didn’t,” I explained with some a small amount of a lie twisted into my reply. He moved his head and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Fine. Because I actually enjoy getting to watch your videos and I can’t watch any new ones if your dead,” he smiled at my comment and laughed slightly before rolling onto his back.</p><p>“Oh hell no. Get back on your side,” I told him as I stood up and grabbed his left side, pulling him back onto his right side.</p><p>“But I was comfortable,” he complained and I shook my head. Trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Yeah and you’ve started vomiting again. I am not going to let you choke on your own vomit and kill yourself in my bed. Got it?” He just muttered under his breath in response but got comfortable on his side and fell back to sleep. I waited a few minutes before checking his pulse and breathing again.</p><p>“Hopefully you’ll be fine for a few minutes,” I stated quietly as I got up, heading for my kitchen for pain killers, coffee and a bottle of water. Water and pain killers for him, coffee for me so that I could stay awake and check on him often.</p><p>I was glad that he didn’t have any issues through the night but with the sunlight fluttering in, I figured I should probably go and out his clothes in the wash so that he would have something to put on. Once the washing machine was going, I headed back to the room and panicked. I ran to Mark who was gripping his chest as he seemed to choke.</p><p>“Shit,” I grabbed my phone as I tried to get Mark to sit straight, using me as a back brace. I dialled 911 and begged for an ambulance as Mark fell to the floor. I put my phone on speaker and dropped it on the floor as I turned Mark onto his back. He wasn’t responding and his breathing had stopped but his heart was beating, barely. I bit the bullet and placed my hands on his chest and pushed down. I shuddered when I felt one of his ribs break in response to the pressure but continued to perform CPR, keeping his heart going and trying to keep him alive long enough for the ambulance to arrive.</p><p>“What happened?” I kept pushing on Mark’s chest as the paramedics entered the room.</p><p>“He started having breathing issues and was grasping his chest before he passed out. He isn’t breathing and his heart was beating abnormally once every 15 to 20 seconds,” I informed the first paramedic.</p><p>“We’re going to switch places,” he informed me after getting some bits and pieces attached to Mark so they could monitor his heart.</p><p>“Alright. 15, 16, 17,” I began counting the number I was on the paramedic kneeling across from me and ready to go.</p><p>“28, 29, 30,” I bent down and gave Mark two breaths to help before the paramedic took over.</p><p>“I have training as a paramedic. Let me come with you and help,” I informed the two men, both agreeing as the other got ready to put him on a stretcher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>